


Thanks for Being Born

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Angst, Based on Midsummer's Night Dream, Fluff, M/M, Psychological maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Meant to be read in succession to Midsummer's Night Dream, as it uses topics in that event to jumpstart the story.





	

Everything that had been said by the members of Knights had Makoto thinking. 

What Rtisu had said about Izumi's feelings... It really struck him hard, yet he still didn't know if he reciprocated Izumi's feelings. 

After the events of that day, he was sure about something. Izumi needed his love. It was whether he could honestly give Izumi that love that was the problem. 

He decided to try showing Izumi that love; if he did that, maybe he could find what his true feelings were.

\----

"Izumi-san...?"

"Yeah, Yuu-kun? What is it?"

"Come watch the fireworks with me after the live... I mean... If you want to..."

Izumi nodded.

Great. That would be at least one thing sorted out. 

 

\----

The live was intense. Izumi's dance practice really tired him out. But the live wasn't what mattered anymore. 

Ritsu's words still echoed throughout his mind. His heart pounded. His head felt light. He didn't know if it was love or fatigue. He didn't know what he wanted it to be, either. 

After the live, it was time. Mao, Ritsu, and the others went their own ways. It was just him and Izumi left. They watched the bursts of color in the sky. 

Makoto glanced over at Izumi, who was smiling, seemingly pleased with what was going on. 

If he didn't do this now, there wouldn't be another moment were Makoto showed this sort of courage. 

His face was heating up. His heart was pounding. He was sweating. He finally realized, this was indeed love. Love was the only explanation. 

He felt like a murderer for not realizing he felt like this earlier. But this wasn't the time for that. 

Makoto out his hand on Izumi's, who had turned to see if a Makoto was enjoying himself, cheek. 

Izumi put on an unmistakable expression of shock, as Makoto kissed him. 

The sounds of the fireworks were drained out by budding lifelong romance.

This was happening. Wow.

After that, went to Izumi's apartment (apparently Izumi was already living by himself), were Makoto let it all spill out. 

"I'm really, really, sorry that I didn't realize I like you earlier..."

"It's okay, Yuu-kun, I'm happy that I can be together with you," Izumi said. 

Makoto held onto Izumi.

"I love you, Izumi-san," he said, quietly. 

They stayed like that, hugging, for the rest of the night.


End file.
